Facing a Giant
Story Outside the San Francisco Museum are several police cars and officers, while a reporter, Mr. Pitts, is giving a live broadcast. Mr. Pitts: This is Mr. Pitts, reporting live from the San Francisco Museum. We recently had a large event where Yami, proclaimed leader of the Signers and mover of the Hybrids equal rights movement, had just been shown on a killing spree here! Several museum goers reported seeing him, and many were killed in the incident. Joining me now is Mr. Yanagi. An old man with grey hair, wearing a yellow vest and green shirt, joins Mr. Pitts on camera. Mr. Pitts: Mr. Yanagi, can you please explain what you said you saw at the museum? Yanagi: Well, I was just going from the Celtic section to Norse, as it makes sense to go in that direction due to the fall of Christ, and there he was, Yami! His hair was huge, and he turned into a giant turtle! This turtle shot out large syphon blasters, which turned everyone it hit into flies! Flies I tell you! Mr. Pitts: Uh, (Whispering) Is this guy for real? (Clears throat) Mr. Yanagi, I thought you said that he killed the people? Yanagi: He did! He then ate all the flies with his seven tongues! But, that wasn’t all! He kidnapped young little Rebecca! Rebecca is the granddaughter of Arthur Hawkins, renowned archaeological historian and a good friend of mine. He took her, probably to feast on her bone marrow in order to summon Poseidon from the sea! Mr. Pitts: Uh, thank you, Mr. Yanagi. An image of Rebecca Hawkins should now be showing on your screen, as well as the criminal Yami. At a TV store, which are all showing the news coverage, the image of Rebecca and Yami appear besides Mr. Pitts, a phone number appearing below them. Mr. Pitts: If you spot either of these two, please call the police tip hotline to inform them. Do not go after him yourself! He’s a killer! This is Mr. Pitts, live at San Francisco Museum. Yami: That was probably the best news story I’ve seen in a while. Yami and Rebecca, both sporting black cloaks and hoods over their heads, watch the TVs in front of the TV store. The two walk on as the story ends. Rebecca: How can you say that? Yami: The news reporters back home are just discriminatory. This guy knows that the facts weren’t that good. Rebecca: I mean, how can you be so calm?! That Gozaburo guy is still alive! He killed my Grandpa! Yami: And my friend Ishizu! But we can’t let that dictate our actions. We need to proceed in the most logical way possible. Rebecca: So, what? Do we run? Yami: No, I’m going to stay. I’ll find Gozaburo, and clear my name. There’s no reason for you stay, it’ll just put you in danger. Rebecca: What, just leave a kid on the street all on her own? And let’s face it, you need me. It’s not like you can show your face anywhere. Yami: (Groans) Fine. Then here’s the plan. End Scene Rebecca, back in her regular attire, walks into the police station. She is sniffling and crying, as a a female officer approaches her. Officer: Hey there dear. What’s wrong? Rebecca: (Sniffling) My name is, (sniffles) Rebecca. I had been (sniffles) taken by that guy at the museum. Officer: Oh, you’re, hey! I’ve got the hostage here! Other officers gather around, as the female officer takes Rebecca to the Chief’s office. Officer: You wait here now, okay? I’m going to get my chief. Rebecca nods understandingly, as the officer closes the blinds, as she leaves the room. Rebecca stops sniffling, as she wipes her tears. Rebecca: Ha. Too easy. Nanohopper comes out of Rebecca’s hair, hopping onto the desk. Nanohopper: Not bad. Maybe I was too soon to judge you in thinking you were just an egghead. Rebecca: Gee, thanks. Now, what am I looking for? Rebecca gets on the computer, typing away. In a matter of moments, she is in the chief’s records. Nanohopper: Anything about new citizens or residents, anything that shows when Gozaburo arrived. He couldn’t have been here on accident without having some roll in the committee. Nanohopper hops off the desk to the window, grabbing onto the blinds string. He pulls himself up, and peeks out the blinds. The police officers are bustling, talking among themselves. Rebecca: I’m not getting anything here. No one matching Gozaburo’s description or age were reported to moving into the city. Nanohopper: There has to be something. He couldn’t have just, oh. Rebecca: What? Nanohopper: He’s here. Rebecca: You’re kidding! We just got here. Rebecca goes over to the window, peeking through the blinds with Nanohopper. Gozaburo is shaking hands with the female officer, conversing with her as if he was his superior. Rebecca: If he had a mole, then he would’ve just heard of me. There’s no way he could’ve arrived that fast. Nanohopper: He has crazy god powers, remember? Wait, The female officer salutes Gozaburo, as she goes off. Nanohopper: What’s the chief’s name? Rebecca: Chief Abiak. (Gasps) That’s backwards for, Nanohopper: Kaiba. Log off the computer. Quick! Rebecca goes over to the computer, typing and closing files. The door opens, as Rebecca pushes away from the desk, rolling in Gozaburo’s chair. Gozaburo comes in, closing the door. Gozaburo: Hello, Ms. Hawkins. I imagine you have been through quite an ordeal. Rebecca sniffles, pretending to cry again. She nods her head, as Gozaburo gets closer. He sits on the desktop and puts his hand on Rebecca’s shoulder, her gasping in fear from it. Gozaburo: There, there. It’s okay. No reason to be scared. You’ve been through quite an ordeal. That half-breed killed your grandfather right before your eyes, then kidnapped you to ensure he could escape. It was very brave of you to come here after that. But now, I need you to tell me where he is now. Rebecca: I, I, I don’t know. Gozaburo: You don’t want the murderer who killed your grandfather to be punished? Rebecca: I do. But it wasn’t him. It was you. Gozaburo sighs, as he takes his hand off Rebecca’s shoulder. Gozaburo: Tell me, child, who are the police going to believe? Me, the chief of police that was instated here knowing that Yami would one day come to me, or you, a stupid little girl, who aided a wanted criminal in breaking into the police station. Nanohopper hops at Gozaburo, running up his arm and jumping up and punching Gozaburo, sending him crashing into the wall. Nanohopper grows to full size, as he kicks Gozaburo through the wall, before reverting. Rebecca: What was that for?! He didn’t know you were here! What happened to using logic?! And now, they’re going to be after us! Yami: They can’t come after me if I’m arrested. Yami opens the door of the office, and comes out with his hands up. Several police officers are gathered, pointing their guns at him. Officer: On your knees! Yami slowly goes down onto his knees, as Gozaburo comes out of the office, straightening his tie out. Gozaburo: Stand down, officers. This is no longer a police matter. Officer: But sir, Gozaburo: In fact, all of you have served your purpose. Gozaburo holds his arm out, as his body takes the form of Ccapac Apu. He shines with a purple light, as all the officers turn into phantasms, being sucked into Ccapac Apu. Gozaburo lets out a distorted dark laugh, as Yami stays where he is, hands behind his head, right hand in reach of the Dueltrix. Gozaburo: Brave lad. But tell me, are you fast enough to save the girl? Ccapac Apu turns back into the office, extending his arm to grab Rebecca. Yami spins and slaps the Dueltrix down, turning into Chill Rath. He reaches out, his elongated cloak arm grabbing Ccapac Apu’s arm. It begins to freeze at the spot, preventing the expansion. Rebecca ducks under the arm, running out of the room. Chill Rath: You want a brawl with me, Gozaburo? I’m right here for you. Gozaburo: You’d sacrifice yourself for that brat? Very well. I accept. Ccapac Apu goes to punch Chill Rath, who leaps to the ceiling, hanging from it. Ccapac Apu swings a fist up, punching through the ceiling, as Chill Rath glides along the arm, grabbing Ccapac Apu and slamming his head into the ground. Chill Rath leaps up, going through the hole in the roof. Ccapac Apu gets up, as he grows in size, his head going through the hole and making it larger. Gozaburo: The more souls I absorb, the stronger I become! Let’s see how you handle this! Ccapac Apu raises his arm, breaking through the lower level, as he swings the fist. Chill Rath flies backwards, phasing through walls to stay one step ahead of the fist, it smashing through walls to go after him. The length of the arm stops, as the fist stops following Chill Rath. There is an explosion of dark energy, which causes the upper section of the police station to blow up, Chill Rath sent flying outside. He crashes down onto a police car, just as Rebecca comes running out of the station. Rebecca: Yami?! Rebecca runs over, as Chill Rath sits up while reverting. Yami: He has some added powers. And is bigger. I don’t know the best way to beat him. Anything I do will cause massive damage. Rebecca: Take him to the bay then! If he’s in the water, you can keep him away from the city, more or less. Yami: Alright. Yami draws two cards, as Ccapac Apu crashes through the walls of the police station, the civilians around screaming. Ccapac begins to grow again, now having the room. Yami: This will have to do. I fuse Way Big with Diagoneir! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He transforms into Way Big’s body shape, being about 50 feet tall. His red armor is now black, as Diagoneir’s wings come out of his back. He has a muzzle like area for a mouth, his eyes surrounded by a scale-like mask. His hands have claws on them, the pattern of the armor on the arms resembling dragon heads. His torso is wider to match Diagoneir’s. He towers over Ccapac Apu, who stops growing around his waist. Big Diagon: Big Diagon! Gozaburo: You think you can be bigger than me?! I am the Giant! I’ll absorb all the souls of this city to outmatch you! The city lights up, as all the people are turned into phantasms and sucked in. Ccapac Apu continues to grow, as Big Diagon grabs him, leaping up and flying into the air. He flies out to see, Ccapac Apu’s size and weight increasing the further out they fly. Big Diagon maintains his grip, his claws digging into Ccapac Apu. They are over the Pacific Ocean, as Big Diagon drops him, the splash releasing a tidal wave. Big Diagon lands, as Ccapac Apu stands back up. Big Diagon: What’s wrong? Can’t fight me without this boost from your dark god? Gozaburo: This Earthbound Immortal is powerful, but Its power requires sacrifice! Right now, we are the only remaining life forms in this area. And by absorbing you, my revenge will be completed! Big Diagon: So it stands to reason if you are defeated, all those people will return? Gozaburo: (Scowling) That is correct. Big Diagon: Then we have nothing else to discuss. Big Diagon dashes forward, flapping his wings to glide through the water, no longer running. Big Diagon scratches at Ccapac Apu, who catches the arm. Ccapac Apu punches Big Diagon, releasing explosive energy right into Big Diagon’s torso. Big Diagon lifts his leg and kicks Ccapac Apu, causing him to stumble backwards. Big Diagon flies overhead, as he crosses his arms. He fires a powerful cosmic fire blast, the shockwave evaporating the water. Ccapac Apu takes the attack, part of his body being destroyed. Gozaburo: Ha! Not even close to enough! Ccapac Apu reforms, as Big Diagon stomps onto his shoulders, pushing him down into the water. Ccapac Apu lays flat on his back, as Big Diagon punches him several times, tidal waves shooting off each time. Ccapac Apu’s eye flashes, as an explosive blast forces Big Diagon off of him. Big Diagon flies upwards, when he reverts, Yami falling. Yami: Not now! I was so close! Gozaburo: You’ve lost! Ccapac Apu sits up and shoots his arm out, going to grab Yami. Yami draws two cards and slaps the Dueltrix down, as the hand clenches around him. The hand expands, then bursts, releasing Ssslumungousssaur, who goes into the water. A shadow of him appears for a moment, then disappears. Gozaburo: There is no where you can hide from me! Ccapac Apu punches the ocean floor, causing the water to rise up into the sky, it then raining down afterwards. Ssslumungoussaur slithers along the ocean floor, wrapping around Ccapac Apu. Ssslumungousssaur grows as he coils around him, spikes digging and tearing through Ccapac Apu. Gozaburo: Slimy snake! You ruined me! Ccapac Apu swats at Ssslumungousssaur’s head, who dodges and wraps around the arm, pinning it and cutting through it with his spikes. Ssslumungousssaur is taller than Ccapac Apu, his head arched up over it, drooling acid. The acid burns Ccapac Apu, Gozaburo’s yells heard through it. Ssslumungousssaur: You’re still an organic creature. I wish I could say I was happy to see you again, but I can’t wait for you to be gone. Gozaburo: This means nothing. There are more like me. More that will succeed where I have failed. You cannot run forever! Your time has come! Ssslumungousssaur opens his second mouth, spewing a waterfall of acid. The acid melts through Ccapac Apu, reaching Gozaburo at the core. He screams as his body melts away, as the phantom body erupts into thousands of phantoms, them returning out to the city. Ssslumungousssaur lies down, his head ending up on the beach. He reverts, as Yami walks from the beach towards the road. Ishizu teleports to his location, baring Arthur and Rebecca with him. Yami: Ishizu! Yami takes off in a run, hugging Ishizu when he makes it to her. Ishizu seems slightly embarrassed, but returns it nonetheless. Rebecca: Oh, get a room! Yami and Ishizu break apart, Rebecca sticking her tongue at him. Arthur: What was that thing? Yami: Nazca dark god. And it’s not the only one. Ishizu: More? Yami: I have a feeling we’ll need Dragan’s help. And we’ll have to go to him directly, as he seems to not want to come and meddle with us. Rebecca: I’m going too! I want these things gone! Arthur: Rebecca, surely you can’t expect him to, Yami: I’ll take her along. Who knows? Her knowledge on the cultures might be useful. Rebecca smiles at that. Characters * Yami * Rebecca * Mr. Pitts * Mr. Yanagi * Ishizu Ishtar * Arthur Hawkins * Police Officers Villains * Gozaburo Kaiba ** Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu Aliens Used * Nanohopper * Chill Rath * Big Diagon (first appearance) * Ssslumungousssaur Trivia * The news report is a play on how eye witness reports can be unreliable. It is also based off the one that appeared in the Pixar movie Monsters Inc. * Gozaburo going by "Abiak", which is backwards for Kaiba, is similar to the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime where Grandpa Solomon goes by the name "Apdnarg," which is backwards for "Grandpa." * This episode was originally going to feature Way Dark, a Darkside fusion with Way Big, rather than Big Diagon. It was changed due to Way Dark only appearing this one time, as well as changing how the battle went at the end, involving the San Francisco Bay. * Big Diagon's design was inspired by the Yu-Gi-Oh! monster "Elemental HERO Dark Neos." * Big Diagon was one of the first fusion aliens I conceptualized for a series on fusions, along with Ghosttrack. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Earthbound Immortal Arc